dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quietscribe
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zevran Arainai page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pwr905 (Talk) 19:53, December 30, 2009 Crafting Items. A page hasn't been made for this yet, but there is a category for crafting items. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crafts : You might want to link it into these pages: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Recipe as they have a lot of the stuff listed already --Quietscribe 21:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) If you look at this page you might be able to copy what has been started on it. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Items This is a new page that I created today and I am waiting on Pwr905 to respond to see if I can get the go ahead. --Polexian 19:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply, Ill take a look at it. Currently updating the dwarven regicide antidote page, but will take a look after that :) --Quietscribe 19:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have taken a look at the Quest items page, and it seems like having images to add into the different pages it links to would be great. Unfortunately, being on the PS3, I cannot screenshot them for you. Ill add into the crafts pages when I come across stuff. --Quietscribe 20:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great! Having the PC version has its advantages - such as access to the core game files. But I can always export them for you to parse through. I know Pwr905 was working on the merchant section last, so I will chat with him and see where he's at. --Tierrie 20:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That would be really useful to have. It was your initial posting of the purchase/sell price list that caught my eye. I am still getting used to the way the wiki works, but getting there steadily. Just let me know where I can help out, and in the meantime ill take a look at the above pages. --Quietscribe 20:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just talked to Pwr905. He was talking about a new Project Bodahn a while ago and he's going to starting on that soon. That's the wagon you want jump on. Most of the work is going to be automated by Caridin but we don't have access to the DLC data - so we will need help finding information on those items. --Tierrie 20:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the heads-up. The more I look into this stuff the more I am finding. There are similar pages trying to do the same things but in different ways. Im not sure what one to work on now. --Quietscribe 21:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's a problem we encounter as well. How do we consolidate information? If you come across those pages, feel free to merge them if you can. Or if its a large page, put a proposal up on the forums and suggest what you think should be done. --Tierrie 21:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Gah, I have no idea what to do. Ill have a think about it. I like organizing stuff, but inevitably people's feelings get hurt and much drama ensues if you change their pages lol. Ill put any ideas up on the forum if I think of any. --Quietscribe 21:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Project Bodahn Greetings. I've put up an initial draft of the project here. To some of your above concerns, this project is designed to deal with all of that - since it is all automated, every page will look identical and (hopefully, anyway) much better then they do now. A possible starting point (you mentioned you like to organize things) is to work out an initial draft of how all the separate merchant pages should look - some considerations when organizing the page might be how many items they sell, an icon to represent the things they do sell, etc. If you have any questions, comments, feel free to ask. Any help is greatly appreciated as there is much to do. Thanks. - Pwr905 21:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the update on that. I am happy to help with it where I can, and I will look at the info a bit later tonight. I am trying to get my ps3 account to talk to the bioware account so I can get a pic or something up, and make dinner. Gah. Anyway, Ill keep you posted on any ideas I come up with. - Quietscribe 21:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Stockists Hi, I saw your message, thank you. Yes, I just updated all Orzammar merchants pages, simply because I just finished all orzammar quest, and felt like to get an idea of who's selling all the important items, in case I would need them later. I'm new to wiki, I'm not familar with how to work this efficiently and how to communicate with other contributors, so thanks for you message. I saw your talk page on those merchants too, good idea. I personally, think I don't really care about those common ordinary weapons or armors that randomly drop, is anyone really going to buy any? In fact I wish to filter them out and keep the unique items for looking up. A detailed list is definitely nice, but sounds a lot of works to me. And about price, I also updated the Merchants table, to put on their buy/sell ratios. :Heya, I am fairly new to the wiki as well, and still making mistakes heh. But yeah, I just put a complete list because it was easy enough at the time to do so. The crafting and special items are the most important in my opinion, but the weapons and armour sold could be of interest to other people, especially if they are unique or something. I don't know. The list of stockists has ended up being more complex than I thought, what with the restocks and character progression changes. Anyhow, welcome to the wiki. :) Thanks for contributing. Oh, and before I forget, on talk pages, its best to write your signature after any posts you make (talk pages, not normal pages lol I think I made that mistake once) You can do so by typing four of these ~ and it will automatically put your username and time etc on. :) Hope this helps. Quietscribe 10:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC)